


Constant

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really flirting if they do it over a corpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: _~~a figure~~ at the edge of the woods._
> 
> this show is my de-stressor, and it remains ridic to watch them get paired off with dudes after dudes when their perfect match is right there. like she is rIGHT THERE.

Their jobs are often times more morbid than not.

And every morning, they start here, in Maura’s kitchen with Ma out of their hair.

Sometimes, Maura walks in and Jane is already digging into her fridge, and sometimes, Jane walks through the door to find Maura with two mugs already set out on the kitchen counter for them both. And every morning, Jane makes a noise of delight after that first gulp, made exactly as she likes. In a moment, there is going to be the simultaneous start of their phones ringing, but not even that could ruin such a good thing when Maura ducks her head as her mouth curls up into a smile.

Here is a constant.

A step over the police line, and it’s familiar. The latex gloves on her hands, how they are both careful of where they step. The leaves are wet beneath the soles of their shoes. The wind bites, and it makes a gruesome scene at the edge of these woods even without the body. But even with the body between them, all Jane can remember is that–

“I had a ham sandwich here.”

Maura glances up at her, glances around them, and rests her gaze back on Jane with slight disbelief.

“The word _ham_ can hardly be used to describe what was put into that sandwich, Jane.”

“It looked like ham, it tasted like ham. _It's_ a ham sandwich, Maura.”

“Sounds like ham.” Korsak supplies when Jane is looking at him to back her up. The steady stare Dr. Isles settles on him though? He has been in the middle of these two women to know his say means exactly nothing at all. After all, he hasn’t been there when the two of them came all the way out here for what sounds awfully like a picnic.

He walks away while he still can, and manages to catch Jane with the last word even from a good distance.

“Ham sandwich.” Jane repeats and Maura shakes her head, and it is probably more morbid than not when they are both standing around a dead body. But that comes with the job. The two of them come with this hazard that has long since become a norm is what hardly needs to be said.

They wouldn’t have it any other way, and this, like very little thing in their life, is just how they liked each other.


End file.
